Saved Suicide
by stevieebabe
Summary: Isa Bella Swan is always getting physically hurt by people she loves. Edward is living the high school dream. What happens when their lives cross paths, and Edward goes after Bella, only to find out the horrible truth behind her very being?


**Saved Suicide**

**By stevieebabe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or anything associated with the subject. I own this story. This disclaimer stands for every chapter.**

**This will be a dark story. Rated 'M' for language, rape, molestation, sex, fights, and just because I said so, cheesy romances.**

**OOC, AH, and angst.**

BPOV

Walking into the cafeteria, I saw Edward sitting at his usual table of blonde bimbos and jocks. Edward is around 6 foot and has masculine features. His jaw bone is very angular and he has reddish brown hair. His eyes sparkle like emeralds. He's lanky, but has very well defined muscles mostly due to the fact that he's the Quarterback on the schools football.

Little did anyone know that I was practically in love with that cocky bastard.

While standing in the pay line with a salad, an apple, and a can of Pepsi, my best friend Jasper showed up. Jasper has honey blonde hair and blue eyes. He's as tall as Edward but his features are less masculine. His face is a cross between angular and circular. But his muscles are a tad bigger than Edwards. He came and stood by my side and put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple. It was his typical way of greeting me. I've know Jasper since middle school. He's the only person that kind of understands me. Him along with his girlfriend Alice, his brother Emmett, and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie, are the only people that talk to me. It's kind of ironic that his other brother is Edward. Don't get me wrong, I love Jasper, but I don't think that Edward knows I exist. Jasper doesn't hang out with him enough to talk to him about me, even though his parents know almost everything about me because of his big fucking mouth at the dinner table.

I'm just glad he never blows my secret. _Our_ secret.

No one knows me. No one's even heard of me. I'm the small town high school nerd. Not only the smartest but the top in all my classes. Though there are different parts of me than my head, my ugly head that carried my ugly face. I have brown hair, brown eyes, a widow's peak, and and sharp chin. Blah! That's me alright, Bella Swan. Ms. Plain Jane. Voted most unpopular 3 years in a row, not only was low self-esteem an issue, but I was depressed. This only lead to other problems. Being too observant, oh_ yea_, and suicidal.

My day so far: I woke up, I took shower, I got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, and then I drove to school. It was the same shit every day, and eventually they all started to blur together. I went to Geometry, History, Trigonometry, English, Lunch, Biology, and then Gym.

I was just leaving the locker room when I got a text from Jasper.

"_Going to the movies to see what ever you want. Call me when you're parents are to off to notice you gone."_

Going home in the 20 minute ride with the piece of shit truck I have always blows. Today's no different. I wish I could never go home, that way I'd be able to ditch my so called parents. I try to runaway; but they always find me and force me back. It's not like I could go to the police, my dad _is _the police. The _chief_ of police to be exact, what I wouldn't give if he were a janitor then at least I'd have a chance at getting justice. I have no idea as to why he hasn't lost his job yet; he's either drunk or high every night. I can't believe he can even function normally.

My parents have issues with me, and that is saying the least. Every night I'm either being raped or molested.

I walked in the door of my trailer park home and was immediately smacked in the like I'm getting raped this time.

Maybe just maybe, one day I wouldn't have to live through this hell.

When ever he does it I just let my body completely shut down. Sometimes he even invites my mother along for a threesome. She almost never declines. She's in need of some 'fun' too, or so she words it ever so delicately. That bitch has no right to be called mother.

It was especially rough tonight. I got a 'B' on my math homework and he said I needed to be punished. It was one of the most painful times tonight, excluding the time he took away my virginity. God he is such a sick fuck.

After I took a shower that consisted of rubbing my body red and raw, I noticed my parents where knocked out in the 69. I can't believe that after pleasuring themselves with my body, and staying conscience enough to know they were hurting me, they fell asleep having sex with each other. It makes me wonder what I actually mean to them. Did they think I was a loving and loyal daughter or just a person to get it on with?

I called Jasper like he said to do. He was with Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and to my greater surprise and shock, _Edward_. Jasper said he'd send Emmett over to get me and that he'd be here in 10 minutes. I told him to buy tickets for the scariest looking movie he saw.

I hurriedly got dressed in my favorite pair of dark blue lacy boy shorts with matching bra (for reasons unknown-it's not like anyone but Charlie or Renee would ever see me naked), a pair of black jean skinny jeans, a short sleeved dark gray tee covered by one of Jasper's old hoodies, and my very worn and dirty lime green high-top converse. It was after I finished applying my cover-up (which was needed very badly tonight, as my left cheek was bruised and my right eye was slowly turning a sickly purple color) that the door bell rang. I grabbed my keys knowing that Jasper, like always, would pay for me, and opened the door.

I let out a gasp. Standing before me was none other than the God himself Edward Cullen. THAT IS SO NOT EMMETT!

EPOV

When I arrived at school, that morning, I saw _her_ truck. It was the only vehicle in the parking lot. In a way, I guess it suited her. She needs someone, something, to take care of her and protect her. If I can't do it then I'm glad that piece of iron can.

I'm in love with her. Jasper always talks about her at home. He never stops. I can't go a minute without hearing her name or thinking about her.

Bella.

I still can't get over how truly beautiful she is. She was the most beautiful person; inside and out, that I had ever met. Her full lips are almost always in a pout, making them look extremely kissable. Her doe-like eyes the color of the warmest chocolate, and the soft little mounds that enhance her small yet womanly curves. Just thinking about the way her body was shaped sometimes gave me a very painful erection. She has a unique style of clothes which is very tom-boy like, she was simple. Just jeans, t-shirts and beat up converse. She wasn't like _any_ girl I had ever met. Her personality, although broken, I could see it come through in full force every now and then. She was so smart and witty. She had a laugh that was beautiful and musical. Even though I had never heard it fully used, I was betting that I would love it even more when I did. She was also stronger than she gave herself credit for. I knew she felt like she had nothing and she couldn't go on, but if she could see what I saw, that she was fighting to stay alive without even trying. I know she would smile.

But no one sees her like that.

They all look at Bella Swan as if she were nothing. Even the school staff does. The only reason I don't talk to her is because I'm afraid that she would shun me from her mere presence. Jasper says she's on anti-depressant medication. He says she's been held overnight at the police station in Port Angels and Seattle for attempting to runaway almost every other month. He buys her everything she needs and wants (even though she doesn't _act _like she needs or wants them) because she feels like the most bothersome and hideous person in Forks Washington. And that I don't get.

She's the most generous and selfless person I've ever dreamt of talking to.

The day passed in a blur, like every other day does. I stared at her at lunch and in Biology. I drove home, did my homework, and helped my mother prepare dinner.

I'm glad I didn't have practice today. I decided to treat Jasper to the movies. When he said no, I said he could bring whoever he wanted. He changed his mind.

Next thing I know I'm being shoved out the door to go get Bella since Emmett got his license taken away, Jasper was busy entertaining Alice upstairs, and Rose was talking to my parents. So I drove to her house and knocked on the door.

When she answered, I literally lost my breath. She was wearing a very fitting shirt under Jasper's old middle school hoodie, and jeans that hung _very_ low on her hips. She let out a small gasp. I guess she wasn't expecting me, but Emmett.

Bella: Why the fuck are you here?! _It was the first thing that came from her pouty lips._

Me: Uh, I'm here to pick you up for the movies? _Great Eddie. Just great._

Bella: No dip shit fucking Sherlock. Why isn't Emmett here?

Me: He, he, can't drive anymore I guess. Jasper sent me. Are you ready?

Bella: I'm not going. Call and tell Jasper to go fuck himself next week. I'm not going to school either. Thanks for ruining my night _Ed_-ward.

With that, she slammed the door in my face. I couldn't let her just leave like that. I had to do something. Thinking on my feet, I started knocking on the door.

Well, pounding is more like it.

She said to call Jasper, and to tell him that she wouldn't be attending school or to bother her for the next week. Was that really because of me? I  
mean, I know she has a rough home life, but is she honestly that bothered by me?

Bella: WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM CULLEN?! I SAID LEAVE. ME. ALONE!!!

I walked back to my car.

I did not understand what the hell was going on so when I opened my car door, I pulled out my phone and texted Jasper...

_Hey Jazz just got here and Bella slammed the door in face. She's not coming._

Not one minute after I sent the text my phone started to buzz in my hand.

I opened my phone and heard his exasperated sigh on the other line.

Jasper: Edward put her on the phone.

_What, did he think she was going to want to talk to him after what just happened?_

Me: Listen Jazz she seemed really pissed I don't think that it's going to work. _I paused and waited for him to answer me._

Jasper: Edward for Christ's sake do you not understand why she is upset?! I should have texted her to let her know you were picking her up instead of Emmett. I am sure she would have reacted better if I just warned her. _I sighed in defeat._

Me: You make it sound like I'm a disease! Let me walk back up there and knock again.

I knocked on the door waiting for her to answer. I could hear soft sobs coming from the other side of the door. I told Jazz and asked him to give me a minute.

Me: Bella please open the door. I am only here to pick you up because Emmett had his licence taken away. Jazz is on the phone and wants to talk to you. Please open the door.

I don't know why I was pleading but I was. I knew there was more to it than me just being here to pick her up. She was broken, I could hear it in her crys. I wanted to help her. Put her back together.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think!**

**I'll have the next chapter up soon, hopefully within the next week.**

**-stevieebabe  
**


End file.
